Right Leg of the Forbidden One
されし の |phon = Fūinsareshimono no Migiashi |trans = Right Leg of the Sealed One |image = RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-LCYW-EN-ScR-1E.png |attribute = Dark |type = Spellcaster |level = 1 |atk = 200 |def = 300 |number = 08124921 |lore = A forbidden right leg sealed by magic. Whosoever breaks this seal will know infinite power. |delore = Ein verbanntes rechtes Bein, das durch einen Zauber versiegelt ist. Wer dieses Siegel bricht, erhält unbegrenzte Macht. |itlore = Una gamba destra proibita resa inaccessibile dalla magia. Chiunque rompa il sigillo che la chiude conoscerà potenza infinita. |ptlore = Uma perna direita proibida selada por magia. Qualquer um que quebre este selo irá conhecer o poder infinito. |splore =Una pierna derecha prohibida sellada mágicamente. Quienquiera que rompa este sello conocerá el poder infinito. |jplore = 封印された右足。封印を解くと、無限の力を得られる。 |chlore = 被封印者的右足。封印解開後將得到無限的力量。 |ddslore = Unlimited power is sealed within. |tsclore = One of the five limbs of Exodia, the forbidden monster. If all five cards gather in the hand of the player, he wins. |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A120 - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-FR002 - R) Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F097 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR017 - R) Collection Légendaire 3 Méga-Pack (LCYW-FR302 - ScR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE135 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-DE002 - R) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G097 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE017 - R) Legendary Collection 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-DE302 - ScR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT135 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-IT002 - R) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I097 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT017 - R) Collezione Leggendaria 3 Mega-Pack (LCYW-IT302 - ScR) |pt_sets = Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-PT002 - R) Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P120 - UR) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP135 - C) Duelist League 2 participation cards (DL11-SP002 - R) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S120 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP017 - R) Colección Legendaria 3 Mega-Paquetes (LCYW-SP302 - ScR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP116 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP135 - C) Beginners Pack (BP1-001 - ScR) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-085 - R) Phantom God (PG-61 - ScR) Vol.4 (UR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR135 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR055 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-K120 - UR) |gx1_sets = Special Ways (Rare) |gx02_sets = Good Ol' Days (Super Rare) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Super Rare) |sdd_sets = Exodia the Forbidden One (Rare) Cyber Harpie (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection A (Rare) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) DARK Collection 1 (Super Rare) Spellcaster Collection 1 (Super Rare) All Normal Monsters (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 5 |anime_dm = 001, 003, 055, 056, 057, 099, 106, 108, 111, 120, 121 |anime_gx = 127, 144, 145, 149, 150 |manga_dm = 037, 038, 039 |manga_d = 036 |archetype1 = Forbidden One |archrelated1 = Duel winner |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |tscdc = 66 |tscnumber = 017 |dm1number = 017 |database_id = 4023 }}